We're Not All We're Cracked Up To Be
by WriterStarkid
Summary: An AU story beginning at the 'Light's Out' episode and going from there. Canon compliant. Ryder/OC, Jake/Marley, Artie/Kitty. What happens when your best friend turns out to be someone completely different than you imagined? How would you cope? Could you forgive them? Rated T, rating is liable to go up. Includes swears and references of molestation (mainly in flashbacks)Enjoy


**Hey guys, I'm here with a new story! I wrote this out of sheer boredom, so please tell me what you think. Constructive criticism only, no flames please. I will try to update every 2 weeks, but reviews make me update sooner :) I do not own Glee or the song used, however I do own Aimee, my original character. Enjoy!**

**PS: I have another story that I'm working on,McKinley Institute for the Mentally Unstable. Please check it out!**

* * *

Everything seemed normal. I got dressed, braided my hair, everything was great until we got to glee club and the power went out.

_Great. Just great,_ I thought to myself.

"Well, on second thought, let's focus on acoustic numbers. A truly great number doesn't need huge instruments to capture an audience," Mr. Schue said. Automatically songs start flowing through my mind. I don't know what I'll end up performing, but I couldn't be happier with this lesson. Everyone is so plugged in these days. Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, everyone has to be on some social media, and nobody is guiltier of this than my brother, Artie.

I walk to class with my friends and fellow freshmen, Unique, Jake, Marley, and Ryder.

"So, what are you guys thinking about doing for Mr. Schue's lesson?" I ask, looking at Ryder.

"Huh?" he was off in space, probably thinking about Catfish again. I wish I could gather up the courage to tell him it was me. Scratch that, I wish I was brave enough to approach him in the first place.

"What song are you gonna do this week?" I repeated.

"Oh... Um, I was thinking of doing 'Everybody Hurts'. I have something I need to tell everyone before Catfish does."

"Oh?" I ask, trying to keep all signs of knowing what he's talking about off my face. Because I know... and I know how hard it is to tell somebody that you've been through it. I know, I've been there.

"Yeah. What about you?" he asks me.

"No idea," I chuckle.

"Come on, bro. We've got math," Jake says, butting into our conversation and they take off towards Algebra.

"You like him," Marley states.

"Maybe..."

"Girl, there is no maybe about it, you're crushing hard!" Unique says, looking at me square in the eyes.

"Guys... I have to tell you something..." I gulp, scared that they'll look at me differently when they know.

"What is it?" Marley asks, concern clouding her face.

I take a deep breath. I have to do this. I have to come clean to someone.

"I'm Catfish," I whisper.

"What?!" they both exclaim.

"Guys, keep it down. I wanted to get to know Ryder as more than a friend, but I know he only thinks of me as a friend, so I found a picture of a pretty blonde. I didn't think she actually went to this school."

"You have to tell him," Marley urges me.

"I know. I was planning on doing it after my performance," I sigh.

"This is really bad," Unique whispers.

"I know," I hang my head. "I never wanted it to go this far."

I spend all of English class thinking of what song I'm going to sing, how I'm going to tell Ryder, and what I'm going to do when he stop being my friend because I lied to him. When the bell finally rings, I rush to lunch. I need time to clear my mind, and lunch is our last period before glee club.

"Hey," Ryder smiles as he sits next to me.

_Speak of the devil._

"Hi."

"Mind if I join you?" he asks with a smile.

"Hmm? Oh, sure," I say, and hope my smile doesn't look too forced.

"What's on your mind?" he asks.

"Trying to figure out how to tell someone something that'll probably ruin my friendship with them. But I can't keep it secret any more. Not when I see how much it hurts them."

"If they're really your friend they'll understand. Sure, they may be mad, but a true friend will forgive you," he states.

"I'm Catfish," I whisper so quietly I doubt he'll hear me.

"I'm sorry, what was that? Because it sounds like you said you're Catfish," he says, clearly thinking he misunderstood. I just look away, not able to handle the betrayal in his eyes.

"Oh... Wow... But I asked you and you... you lied to me."

I can't stand it. I'm disgusting. Why did I ever think he'd forgive me.

"I'll see you in glee, I guess."

I don't have to look up to know that he's gone. What have I done? I push my lunch around, no longer hungry, as tears pour down my cheeks.

"Hey sis, what's up?" I hear Artie next to me.

"I'm a terrible person," I say, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"No you're not. Who told you that?" he sounds shocked... and mad.

"Nobody told me anything."

I continue staring down at my tray, mixing peas and mashed potatoes together.

"Then why do you think that?"

"Because I... I'm Catfish," I say with a sob.

"Oh... But why would you do that?" he's trying not to jump to conclusions, but he knows what a shitty thing that is to do to someone.

"I... I wanted him to be more than a friend. But he sees me the same as everyone else does, as a friend, a little sister. So I found a picture of a pretty blonde, changed my name, and _voila, _automatically date-worthy. I knew that if he found out Katie was me he'd freak. Honestly, I was scared to tell him."

"You did the right thing," Artie says, before rolling off to glee club.

I'm sitting on the floor in glee club, cross legged and with a cup in my hand. Slowly I build up a rhythm.

_I got my ticket for the long way round_

_two bottles of whiskey for the way_

_and I sure would like some sweet _

_company_

_And I'm leaving tomorrow,_

_what do you say?_

_When I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my hair_

_You're gonna miss me everywhere_

_Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm_

_gone_

_When I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone _

_You're gonna miss me by my walk_

_You're gonna miss me by my talk_

_Oh, I know you're gonna miss me when I'm gone._

When I finish there are tears in my eyes and I have to get out. I have to go.

"I'm sorry Mr. Schue, I'm not feeling well."

And with that I run from the choir room, waiting where I know my dad will pick Artie and I up in twenty minutes time. I take out my phone and send a brief text message to Ryder.

_I'm sorry._


End file.
